


Making Ends Meet

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was prosper.</p></blockquote>





	Making Ends Meet

She had spent a year living in a house with twenty frightened potentials, eating mac-n-cheese out of the box, worried that any day the electricity would be cut off. How to save the world on a dollar a day.

Never again.

So when she stumbled on a treasure trove of obviously stolen goods, she didn't think twice. She liberated them. The world still needed protecting and she and her army were prepared to do it. But this time, she wouldn't worry about paying for housing, food, training and weapons. Or the occasional pair of stylish boots. It was only fair.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was prosper.


End file.
